<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is Dean's other other cell, so you must know what to do by Hekela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911638">This is Dean's other other cell, so you must know what to do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekela/pseuds/Hekela'>Hekela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Spoilers for Episode: s15e20 Carry On</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekela/pseuds/Hekela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs Dean; he'll always need Dean. And Dean will always be there, in one way or another.</p>
<p>Spoilers for the series finale, e15s20 Carry On.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is Dean's other other cell, so you must know what to do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are good days and bad days - days with joy and love, days with grief and sorrow - and no two days are ever the same. But every day - every single day - has one moment where Dean is the only thing on his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some days are anticipated with hope and promise, days that elevate every other moment it touches.</p>
<p>
  <em>His wife just gave birth, and he holds his beautiful son for the first time.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some days are silent, flooded with intrusive thoughts and cacophonous memories that cast pain on the past and doubt on the future.</p>
<p>
  <em>Alone in the bedroom, he replays over and over again the last thing his brother said to him. He redials a number and listens.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some days contain unexpected pleasures that overflow the day and the future with pride and fulfillment.</p>
<p>
  <em>His son says his first word, and they laugh and cheer and celebrate with ice-cream.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some says are reminders of moments that can never be relived.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's refueling the car and remembering the road trips and the bad food and the non-stop singing. He redials a number and listens.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some days are treasures, moments to forever remember in fondness and joy.</p>
<p>
  <em>His dog playfully runs circles around his son whose laugh spurs the animated mutt in the other direction, his tail barely keeping up with his nose.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And some days are so unexpectedly hard for no reason... nothing triggers them, nothing can prevent them, and nothing can stop them from hurting.</p>
<p>
  <em>His head is bowed over a picture of his brother on the kitchen table, his shoulders shake with broken-hearted sobs even as his wife holds his body tight. He redials a number and listens.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But every day - every single day - has Dean. His vivacious and irrepressible son, whose smile holds his heart and whose laugh lifts his soul. And his brother, whose indomitable spirit guides his actions and whose unwavering love inspires his words... and whose voice Sam hears when he redials his number and listens... "This is Dean's other other cell, so you must know what to do."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>